


Adopted oneshots

by Tereox_X



Series: Adopted [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Child Abuse, Chocolate, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fear, First Meetings, First Steps, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Help, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Nightmares, Reward, Running Away, Sibling Bonding, Smile, Verbal Abuse, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Several oneshots that happened before the fanfiction "Adopted".





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Horror meet Dust for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror and Dust are two, Killer is four.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

Killer walked around a bit, trying to get used to the orphanage. He held Horror's hand gently, leading him around. Him and Horror had arrived at the orphanage almost at the same time so they had grouped together.

He frowned when he heard crying. He knew it wasn't his business but maybe he could help?

"Horror?" He asked quietly.

"Yea?" Horror asked, looking up at Killer with brightly glowing eye lights.

"There's someone upset. I'll carry you there cause we have to be quick." He explained.

Horror nodded and reached up at Killer.

Killer smiled and picked him up gently, walking towards the source of the noise as quickly as he could without tripping.

His eye sockets widened when he saw a small skeleton in an oversized hoodie, clutching a ripped up painting close. There were little parts of it strewn everywhere or maybe those were other paintings.

Horror gasped quietly. All that hard work they must have put into those drawings...

The small skeleton curled around their ruined drawings and sobbed pitifully.

"Oh no." Killer mumbled. He walked over to them, sitting down with Horror in his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

The small skeleton shook their head and sobbed, burying their face into their hoodie sleeves.

Killer frowned worriedly and placed a hand on their head to hopefully calm them a bit.

"We can help you make new ones?" He suggested.

The small skeleton leaned into the touch as they cried.

Killer pulled them into a gentle hug, smiling a bit when Horror hugged them too.

"No worries..." He mumbled. "We'll help you." He said quietly.

A group of older kids came in and started laughing.

Killer frowned. Why were they laughing? He pulled Horror and the other skeleton close to maybe protect them a bit.

The small skeleton sobbed harshly.

"Did we make little Dust cry?" They asked with evil grins.

"You two, get out. This is about Dust and us.

Killer glared at them. He got up and placed Horror onto his back. The smaller skeleton clung onto him.

Dust whimpered quietly. He didn't want to be left alone.

Killer grabbed Dust and ran for the door, smiling when he didn't trip.

"Hold on." He mumbled as he ran outside.

"T.. there!" Dust called as he pointed somewhere.

Killer nodded and ran there, smiling when he spotted a hiding place. He stuffed Dust and Horror inside before crawling after them.

 

They waited together for the bullies to pass, smiling a bit when they did.

 

"Thank." Dust said.

Killer smiled.

"No problem. I'm Killer." He introduced himself.

Horror pointed at himself and said his name.

Dust smiled and did the same.

"You're small. I'll protect you." Killer announced with a smile.

Dust smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross does something awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross is one, Horror and Dust are three, Killer is five.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

Killer sat on the floor with Cross on his lap. He smiled as he rubbed the smaller's head gently.

Cross smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Crossy." Dust called with a happy smile, holding out his hand to Cross. He was sitting a few feet away.

Cross looked up with interest and stood up, using Killer as help before slowly taking some steps towards Dust.

Killer gasped amazedly. Cross was walking!!

"Crossy!" Dust cheered happily.

Cross smiled and stumbled a bit, landing safely in Dust's arms.

"Dust!" Cross cheered happily, hugging Dust with a bright smile.

Horror watched them happily. He got up and went over to Cross, hugging him gently.

Killer smiled. He walked to them and hugged them all close. His little makeshift family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer smuggles some extra breakfast for Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross is two, Horror and Dust are four and Killer is six. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer carried Cross with a small smile. The two year old smiled happily as he clung to Killer and cuddled into him.

"Kills!" Dust called out with a smile. "Kills, carry me please!" He pleaded as he reached up his arms to Killer.

Killer smiled and shifted Cross a bit to hold him with one arm. He kneeled down and waited for Dust to climb on.

Dust cheered happily and got onto Killer's back, clinging to him with a bright smile.

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Hold on tight." Killer warned. He didn't want Dust to fall off again. He'd been so worried last time.

"Okay!" Dust agreed happily.

Killer smiled and went outside, walking to the tree where they had always spent the time they got outside in the last two years.

Horror was sitting beneath the tree, staring up at the branches intently.

"Horror!" Dust cheered happily, waving at the taller. Horror was four years old, just like him but he was almost as tall as Killer!

Horror looked up with a small smile. "Hey." He greeted.

Dust giggled happily and slid off Killer, running to Horror.

"Hug?" He asked with a smile. Horror didn't like sudden physical touches. He didn't know why but he could respect it very much to make up for the adults who never listened to Horror.

Horror nodded with a small smile and reached for Dust.

Dust smiled brightly and hugged Horror happily.

Killer smiled and walked over to them, holding Cross close.

"I managed to get some extra bread at breakfast for you." He whispered to Horror as he sat down.

Horror looked up, his eye lights shining brighter than normally.

"Thank you so much, Killer." He replied thankfully.

Killer smiled softly and gently rubbed Horror's skull. He discreetly handed him the impressively big piece of bread.

Horror smiled brightly and ate the bread slowly, savouring the taste.

Dust smiled and did his best to shield Horror from the people that were outside too. They'd be in so much trouble if anyone found out that they had extra food.

Cross cooed happily and cuddled into Killer with a smile.

Killer smiled and held the toddler close.

"What's up, Cross?" He asked gently, booping Cross' nose ridge.

Cross giggled and clung to Killer happily.

"Aww." Killer said with a smile. So cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer manages to get chocolate for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross is four, Horror and Dust are six and Killer is eight. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer grinned as he held the bar of chocolate close. He'd managed to get it from one of the caretakers for cleaning up the whole dining room and the kitchen all by himself.

He put the chocolate bar into his sweater and went to the room he shared with his friends. They were more like family though.

"Guys!" He called out with a smile as he opened the door.

Cross looked up from where he was sitting on his bed with Dust and Horror.

"Kills!" He cheered with a smile.

Killer smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Look what I got, Crossy." He said with a smile as he pulled out the chocolate bar with a smile.

Cross gasped amazedly. 

"That's so many chocolate!" He said excitedly.

"Much." Dust corrected.

"You can count it though. One chocolate, two chocolate, three chocolate." Cross explained.

Killer chuckled softly.

"You can count pieces of chocolate and bars of chocolate but not chocolate itself." He explained with a patient smile.

"Like... the milk?" Cross asked with a small frown as he tried to understand it. The milk wasn't countable too, right? Even though it seemed countable.

Horror nodded with a smile and rubbed Cross' head gently.

"Exactly." He agreed.

Killer smiled and sat down next to them.

"Good job, Crossy." He praised with a smile. "Let's eat the chocolate." He announced as he started distributing the chocolate evenly.

Cross smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" He said happily when he was handed a big piece of chocolate.

"Thanks." Horror said.

"Thank you." Dust added.

Killer smiled happily and started eating his own piece of chocolate. So good~

They ate their chocolate happily before going to sleep. They all cuddled together on Cross' bed. They were sure they'd get shouted at in the morning but it was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross gets a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross is five, Horror and Dust are seven and Killer is nine. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"Kills..." Cross mumbled anxiously as he tried to shake Killer awake.

"Kills..." He repeated quietly. He didn't want to wake up Horror and Dust.

Killer blinked sleepily.

"Huh?" He asked softly.

"Kills, I'm scared..." Cross whimpered quietly.

Killer frowned worriedly and helped Cross onto his bed.

"What's wrong, Crossy?" He asked softly.

"What... what if the ghosts the big kids talked about exist?" He asked quietly, his voice trembling a bit.

"Oh, Crossy..." Killer mumbled and hugged Cross gently.

"You don't need to worry about those. They're really nice to small kids. They're nice to everyone who wasn't mean to them." He explained, holding Cross close.

"They are?" Cross asked hesitantly.

Killer nodded. "Yes. You trust me, right?" He asked with a small smile.

Cross nodded a bit in response.

"Ghosts are really nice. They try their best to help people who were nice to them." Killer explained.

Cross smiled a bit.

"So I don't need to be scared?" He asked softly.

Killer nodded and cuddled Cross close.

"No worries." He said softly.

Cross smiled and cuddled into Killer.

"Thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

Killer smiled and held Cross close, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
